james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Avatar Wiki:Community Portal
Diese Seite dient der Diskussion von Themen rund um das Wiki. Für allgemeinere Diskussion rund um die Welt von Avatar bitte das Forum benutzen. Ältere Diskussionsbeiträge sind im Archiv zu finden. Administratoren Die meisten von euch werden sicher auf meiner Diskussionsseite gelesen haben, dass es Überlegungen gibt, einen weiteren Administrator zu wählen. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir uns hier erst einmal ganz unverbindlich darüber austauschen, ob bzw. wann und unter welchen Umständen wir weitere Administratoren brauchen. Was meint ihr? Dr Sam Clemens 14:42, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :das Avatar-Wiki hat sich bereits gut entwickelt. Ich bin froh, dass hier mehrere Benutzer aktiv sind. Im Moment denke ich, dass kein weiterer Admin benötigt wird, finde aber auch, dass Benutzer:Mr Angel diesen Status verdient hat.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 17:35, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Da jeden Tag immer einer von euch da ist, den man belästigen kann, wenn es Störenfriede oder etwas zu löschen gibt, sehe ich auch keine wirklichen Bedarf. Faern. 20:51, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::So, die Situation hat sich nun etwas geändert. Nach langem hin und her und einem kurzen Gespräch mit Sam wird dieses Wiki (wohl doch) einen neuen Administrator bekommen. Grund hierfür ist, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit weniger Zeit haben werde und jetzt schon kaum habe. Unglücklicherweise ist mein Ausbilder schwer erkrankt und die ganze Last der anfallenden Arbeit meines Betriebs lastet nun auf mir, da ich der einzige Azubi bin und gleichzeitig im Moment auch noch der einzige, der auf diesem Gebiet arbeitet. Meine anderen Kollegen können mir dabei leider nicht helfen. Zusätzlich werde ich in den nächsten Wochen ein ausbildungsbedingtes Praktikum machen. Ihr seht also, dass da noch wenig Zeit übrig bleibt. Dies bedeutet nicht, dass ich vollkommen aus dem Geschäft steige, bloß, dass sich meine Aktivitäten etwas einschränken. Ich werde weiterhin präsent sein. Allerdings bleibt dann aber weniger Zeit für die "administrativen" Aufgaben im Wiki. Deshalb, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ein Vertreter muss her, der Sam zur Seite steht. Einige der Community haben das erforderliche Potenzial für diese Aufgabe. Allerdings kann es nur einer sein. So stell ich hier mal die drei Benutzer zur Wahl, die die meisten Edits haben und auch generell gut im Wiki arbeiten. Gruß Ventress 20:30, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Die Abstimmung ist beendet! Faern. hat die meisten Stimmen erhalten und ist seit heute früh vierter Administrator. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Dr Sam Clemens 16:41, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Danke. ;) Faern. 17:09, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch Faern :D =) Ich bin mir sicher du wirst ein guter Adminstrator ;)! Mr Angel 17:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Glückwunsch Faern. Du wirst warscheinlich deine Aufgabe sehr gut bewältigen. Sorunome 17:24, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ja Faern. Herzlichen Glückwunsch :) Ventress 18:39, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::GZ Faern.!! Unsainted 15:12, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Skin thumb|left|unser aktueller Skinthumb|der alternative Skin Im englischen Avatar Wiki hat man den Skin geändert. Dieser sieht total eindrucksvoll aus. Ich benutze nun auch diesen Skin (Benutzer:Soundtrek/monaco.css) und wollte fragen, was ihr vom neuen Skin haltet und ob wir diesen auch benutzen sollen..-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 19:03, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich finde es eigentlich gut wie es ist! Mr Angel 19:07, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Dito. Faern. 19:53, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Der SKin ist zwar schön, aber so aussehen wie das englische Wiki müssen wir nicht Ventress 21:10, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ganz meiner Meinung, allerdings bin auch ich für eine andere Skin. Mein Vorschlag für die die alternative Skin: Das jeweilige Bild des Monats. Unsainted 11:48, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mir gefällt der aktuelle Skin recht gut. Ich finde auch nicht, das wir die englische Seite kopieren müssen. CaptainKirk 19:14, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Es gibt ja ein Bild des Monats und da wollte ich fragen ob man auch ein Artikel des Monats machen kann? Sorunome 18:00, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich frag jetzt nochmal (dass es bei "Letzte Aktivitäten" steht) das selbe wie oben. Sorunome 19:45, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Kann man, allerdings mag ich unsere übersichtliche Startseite im Gegensatz zur überladenen englischen. Deswegen: dagegen Faern. 20:12, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielleicht so (Ist nur Der Kaste): |} So fänd ichs noch recht übersichtlich Sorunome 12:49, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollt mich hier nur noch einmal zu Wort Melden dass man es bei den letzten Aktivitäten sieht Sorunome 16:33, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Chat Kann mir einer mehr über diesen Chat erzählen? hier habe ich ein Link gefunden! Ich weiß nicht ob es gut ist oder ob es Probleme gibt! Wenn es gut funktioniert könnte man durch diesen Chat die Diskussionsseiten ersätzen statt Minuten auf eine Antwort zu warten (manchmal Stunden oder Tage) könnte man diesen Chat benutzen! Aber wie gesagt ich weiß nicht wie es der ob es gut funktioniert! Mr Angel 21:33, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Der dort beschriebene IRC-Channel ist offenbar nur für generelle Fragen zum Editieren von Wikis gedacht, also wenn man Probleme mit der Syntax hat etc. Ich bin abends immer im IRC-Chat vom englischen Wiki auf dem Quakenet-Server zugegen. Ich hab aber meine Zweifel, ob sich ein eigener Channel fürs deutsche Wiki lohnt, da wohl eher selten mehr als 2-3 Leute gleichzeitig da sein würden. Faern. 17:50, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) !!!Skin!!! Bin das nur ich oder ist jetzt auf einmal der Hintergrund weiß? Auf jeden fall finde ich es mit schwerz vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel besser!!!!! Sorunome 17:46, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Und außerdem ist jetzt einiges bei mir verzehrt und anders verschlechtert. Sorunome 17:51, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Infoboxen werden bei mir zum Beispiel alle links angezeigt und der Text, der normalerweise daneben ist, ist dadrunter.Sorunome 17:58, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ...bei mir ist alles normal. --Redrivervalley 18:13, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Dein Browser hat offenbar "vergessen" das Stylesheet zu laden. F5 drücken oder wenns nicht hilft Strg+F5 bzw. Umschalt+F5 drücken. Faern. 20:03, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Funzt immer noch nicht. Hatte noch nie Probleme mit dem Firefox:( Sorunome 17:41, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Lösch mal deine Cache wenn es dann nicht geht weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Mr Angel 20:13, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Und wie geht das? (Ich kenn mich mit sowes leider nicht so gut aus) Sorunome 12:52, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Du sagtest du hast Firefox? Wenn du die neuste Version hast, gehe auf Extras -> Einstellungen -> Netzwerk -> Jetzt leeren Aber!! du solltest wenn du es leerst dabei Nur google aufhaben damit auch die Cache von Avatar Wikia gelöscht werden! Gruß Mr Angel 16:30, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :geht leider immer noch nicht aber trotzdem danke! Sorunome 18:30, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist das auch so, wenn du ausgeloggt bist? Faern. 18:36, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Nein, nur wenn ich eingeloggt bin Sorunome 08:07, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hää! Jetzt ist es auch so wenn ich ausgeloggt bin:( Sorunome 18:23, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Was ist denn da bei Dir los??? Dr Sam Clemens 20:35, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Mein Skin funzt net richtig (obwohl es das Standertskin ist, wenn man bei Spezial:Einstellungen alle Standarteinstellungen wiederherrstellt)Sorunome 17:02, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Ist der Haken bei "Let the admins override my skin choice. (recommended)" gesetzt? Faern. 15:18, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Was ist das??? Sorunome 16:14, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Damit wird der Skin benutzt, der vom jeweiligen Wiki-Betreiber eingestellt ist. Ist der Haken nicht gesetzt, werden die meisten Wikis auf Wikia ziemlich bescheiden aussehen. Faern. 19:43, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank, es geht jetzt wieder. Ich finds nur komisch dass der Haken nicht automatisch gesetzt ist wenn man alle Standarteinstellungen wiederherstellt (und auch dass es von einem Tag auf den nächsten der Skin so komkisch ist, ohne dass man die Einstellungen ändert). Nochmals vielen Dank. Sorunome 09:01, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Neue Partnerseite? Wie wärs mit der Einbeziehung dieser Seite? http://pandoraworld.forumieren.de/forum.htm Wurd anscheinend schonmal versucht auf der Hauptseite zu verlinken, allerdings ohne Anfrage von seiten derer. Allerdings ist die Seite vorallem für die unter uns interessant, die RPGs mögen. Gruß Ventress 10:04, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe die Verlinkung gelöscht, wie du sagtest weil sie nicht gefragt haben, und auf der Diskussionsseite bei dem, der den link gemacht hat, geschrieben, dass er eine Anfrage machen sollte. Mr Angel 15:48, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Mittlerweile bin ich mit der Seite in Kontakt getreten. Nicht wissend, dass eine Anfrage gestellt werden sollte, wurde editiert. Natürlich hast du richtig gehandelt Mr Angel. Eigentlich sehe ich kein Problem mit ner Partnerschaft, wieso nicht? Hab mich mit dem Verantwortlichen unterhalten und er würde sich freuen. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass womöglich noch mehr Avatarianer dieses Wiki stürmen. Gruß Ventress 15:52, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sehe ich auch so. Dr Sam Clemens 16:38, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::So, Pandoras Welt bräuchte vom Wiki ein Button & Banner, sowie eine Beschreibung des Wikis. Mr Angel willst du das vielleicht machen? Oder jemand eben der Photoshop nutzt und nutzen kann? Gruß Ventress 17:58, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm Ja könnte das übernehmen irgendwelche wünsche? zB. beim Banner sollte da vielleicht noch was raufstehen? Und mit Buttom meinen die sowas wie hier "Zur Website" und "Zum Forum"?? Mr Angel 20:19, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Banner haben üblicherweise die Größe 468px × 60px, Buttons 120 × 90 oder 120 × 60 bzw. 125 × 125 wenns rechteckig sein soll. Als Button würde sich wahrscheinlich das aktuelle Logo eignen, als Banner sollte es noch irgendwas darum herum geben. Faern. 20:34, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe hier in ein paar Minuten eine kleine testversion vom Banner gemacht. Sollte es so ungefähr aussehen? Ps. Ich weiß es ist etwas leer aber ich fülle das noch ;) Gruß Mr Angel 21:42, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hier. Gruß Mr Angel 18:41, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : 4 und 6 gefallen mir. Ich würde aber noch die Größe anpassen und das a am Ende entfernen, denn Wikia ist ja nur der Name der Wiki-Plattform auf der das Wiki läuft. Faern. 18:49, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok von Bild 4 und 6 habe ich die a's gelöscht besser? Mr Angel 18:58, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ja, bei 6 kann die Schriftfarbe noch etwa mehr Kontrast zum Hintergrund vertragen. Faern. 19:26, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok wäre auch erledigt. Was sagen den die anderen dazu? Welches wollt ihr haben? Ich werde auch noch ein Buttom machen und(ich finde) es sollte passend zur Banner sein! Mr Angel 22:58, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Aso noch etwas nur weil ich euch jetzt 6 Banner vorgestellt habe muss es nicht heißen, dass wir von den 6 eine wählen müssen! Ihr könntet mir noch ein paar vorschläge bzw. Wünsche geben, da meine Fantasie eigentlich ausgeschöpft ist! Mr Angel 23:00, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Nun? Was sagt ihr? Mr Angel 19:01, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Tolle Arbeit! Ich schließe mich Faern an. 4 & 6 gefallen mir am besten. --Redrivervalley 19:56, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sowas höre ich gern^^ Danke dir! Gruß Mr Angel 20:09, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Ok der Text beim 6er ist nun besser lesbar, aber zwischen den beiden entscheiden kann ich mich trotzdem nicht. ;) Faern. 20:47, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::haha xD hmm? Was ist mir nummer 1? Mr Angel 21:10, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Die beiden Bilder passen nicht zusammen und wirken irgendwie als zu viel Information auf zu geringer Fläche und damit eher abschreckend. Faern. 21:30, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nagut aber langsam wird es zeit wählt etwas xD ich erstelle mal einen abstimmung auf meiner diskussionsseite!! HIER ist es nochmal! Gruß Mr Angel 22:32, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also steht es fest? Nummer 4 ist unser Banner? Oder doch lieber 6? oder soll ich noch änderungen vornehmen? Mr Angel 20:41, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ajo, dann nehmen wir die 4 ;) Ventress 19:09, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) OK, soll ich vielleicht noch die Schrift bei 4 vergrößern? oder so lassen? Mr Angel 19:21, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde es erstmal so lassen - die Entscheidung fällt wirklich zu schwer. Du hast sehr gute Vorschläge gemacht! Nr. 4 hat ja gewonnen. Wir können ja bei Avatar 2 ein neues Banner wählen ;) Dr Sam Clemens 19:36, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Da wir nun einen Banner haben mache ich mal den Button! Mr Angel 19:39, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok wir haben nun unseren Banner und unseren Button!=) Mr Angel 11:21, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Noch eine Seite Ich habe noch eine Seite gefunden über das Film Avatar :) http://wiki.anuganized.com/wiki/Pandorapedia! Doch ich denke die seite ist seit monaten nicht mehr aktiv und hat verdammt wenig informationen! Mr Angel 18:45, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Und noch eine Seite http://forum.learnnavi.org/! Der ist aber schon aktiv und gibt es in 18 Sprachen! Mr Angel 18:48, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Learnnavi gibt's tatsächlich schon lange. Dort geht es vor allem um die Sprache, um andere Aspekte nur am Rande. Ist aber eine interessante Seite. Dr Sam Clemens 04:46, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Diese Learnnavi seite hat meine interesse geweckt! Wie wäre es mit Partnerschaft =) Mr Angel 13:17, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Wozu muss man mit allem und jedem eine Partnerschaft haben? Die bisherigen sind auch ziemlich nutzlos und außer dem Platzieren eines Banners hat keiner mehr was von der jeweils anderen Seite gehört. Faern. 14:17, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Es kann sein, dass du vielleicht bisher schlechte Erfahrungen hast aber so eine Partnerschaft hat was! Mr Angel 14:30, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich sehe das wie Faern. Learnnavi ist in Ordnung, aber was soll eine Partnerschaft inhaltlich bedeuten? Wer sich dort umtun will - oder bei uns - kann das ja auch so tun. Dr Sam Clemens 17:41, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hey ich habe eine Seite gefunden und mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass seine Texte mit unserem etwas übereinstimmen!http://avatarfanclubger.jimdo.com/kreaturen-na-vi/zB Verhältnis zu den Erdenmenschen ganz unten und unser artikel Na'vi abschnitt Verhältnis zu den Erdenmenschen! )Sogar die Namen!) Einerseits stört es mich! Aber andererseites nehme ich es als ein kompliment an! Mr Angel 13:48, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Was meint ihr? Mr Angel 13:49, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin auch mal alle anderen Seiten durchgegangen. Es ist fast alles von uns kopiert. Die Texte und Bilder entsprechen zu mindestens 90% denen unseres Wikis von Mitte Januar. Faern. 17:44, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Sauerei...;-) Ventress 18:07, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kann man nichts machen war? Mr Angel 18:42, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Klar, es ist zwar weder ein sauberer Kontakt, noch ein gültigeds Impressum angegeben, aber der kostenlose Hoster bietet ein Kontaktformular an. Da auf der Seite keine einzige Referenz zu uns zu finden ist, verletzt sie die CC-BY-SA, die hier unter jedem Artikel verlinkt ist. Faern. 18:50, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Damit kenne ich mich nicht aus kann nichts dazusagen! Die Frage: haben wir was dagegen oder nicht? Mr Angel 19:34, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Wo hast du denn die Seite gefunden? Prinzipiell ist Plagiarismus in der Wissenschaft eine Todsünde und ohne Quellenangabe erst recht. Allerdings habe ich nicht den Eindruck, dass die Seite irgendeine Relevanz hat. Dann ists mir persönlich egal. Faern. 20:12, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe hier eine verdammt interesante Seite gefunden! Da sind Bilder von Medusa von forest Banshee und infos über die Omaticaya flöte! Mr Angel 22:44, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Das was dort als Medusa abgebildet ist, ist die Panopyra http://www.pandorapedia.com/flora/succulent/maraca_aerii (haben wir noch keinen Artikel zu). Das Forest Banshee Bild ist aus dem Survival Guide Seite 66. Faern. 00:26, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hmm echt schade=) Ich habe nochmal extra hier gepostet bevor ich etwas tue aber trotzdem nettes Forum oder? Mr Angel 00:28, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Hält sich in Grenzen. Die Texte sind aus dem englischen Wiki kopiert. Faern. 01:02, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hmm wieder mal solche nachmacher! Ich bin stolz hier zu arbeiten da wir alles selber schreiben! Oder etwa doch nicht? Ich hoffe schon! =)Mr Angel 01:05, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Bei größtenteils englischen Textquellen ist die Versuchung vom Copy&Paste nicht all zu groß oder? :P Faern. 01:08, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Haha, ich weiß was du meinst ;)! Aber WIR machen sowas nicht wir haben qualität(hoffentlich)! Mr Angel 01:15, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Fehlende Artikel Ich habe mal eine Seite für Artikel angelegt, die noch fehlen, zu denen wir aber Quellen haben: Avatar Wiki:Fehlende Artikel Wer ein bisschen Zeit übrig hat, kann sich gerne einen oder mehrere der Artikel zur Brust nehmen und sie erstellen, sei es durch Recherche oder Übersetzung. Wer neue gesuchte Artikel zur Liste hinzufügt, sollte auch mindestens eine Quelle angeben, wo man Nützliches findet, um den Artikel schreiben zu können. Wir sollten eventuell auch einen Link dorthin auf der Hauptseite unterbringen. Vielleicht hilft das dem einen oder anderen, der mitmachen möchte, aber nicht weiß was er tun soll. Faern. 19:33, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Das ist eine sehr gute Idee ich werde mal Bilder dazu hinzufügen damit man schon anfang das Bild dazu hat! Gruß Mr Angel 14:11, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Vandalismus Wieder einmal Vandalismus! 87.123.13.78 erstellte den Artikel Rai'uk dachte sich wohl, dass er nichts schreiben sollte als schimpfwörter! hier! ::Und schon wieder! hier :::Gruß Mr Angel 16:14, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Galerie Hey Leute also ich wollte mal besprechen ob es Sinn macht, eine Galerie in den Artikel hinzuzufügen! Mittlerweile haben wir Galerien in den folgenden Artikel: Toruk Makto Bäume der Stimmen Papa Dragon Zitatsammlung:Grace Augustine! Nach meiner Meinung nach sollten wir es wieder löschen! Gruß Mr Angel 21:33, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich würe gerne nochmal hieraufweisen und warte auf euere Meinungen! Mr Angel 10:10, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Mh, also die einzelnen Bilder sid in Kategorien erfasst, sozusagen sind das "Gallerien". Sucht man zB Bilder von Tsutey, dann findet man sie in Kategorie:Bilder von Tsu'tey, das würde eine Gallerie in jedem Artikel unnötig machen. Ventress 10:26, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::In den ersten beiden Artikeln ist sie überflüssig, da die Bilder im Artikel doppelt vorhanden bzw. unpassend sind. In den anderen beiden störts mich nicht. Faern. 13:05, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Format Also nachmal für alle Neuankömmlinge! # Der Bearbeitungsprogramm hat eine Macke da empfiehlt es sich mit der Quelltext Version zu arbeiten, indem man(beim Bearbeiten) rechts oben Quelltext drückt! # Wenn man neue Artikel herstellen will bitte erst absprechen! Außerdem könnt ihr hier sehen was für Artikel zur zeit fehlen! # Wenn ihr nicht wisst was ihr tuen könntet guckt doch mal hier rein! Das sind Stub Artikel, also Artikel die zu wenig Informationen haben. # Wenn ihr etwas neues schreibt bitte immer mit Quellen! Wenn ihr Infos aus dem Spiel oder Film habt reicht es aus wenn ihr einfach den Namen schreibt! Natürlich müsst ihr es nicht nochmal schreiben wenn es schon dort steht, versteht sich von selbst ;) # Bei Diskussionen und Foren immer 4 Tilden(~) setzen für eure Unterschrift! Also das wars erstmal von mir! Gruß Mr Angel 22:07, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC)